


and I think it’s finally safe (for me to fall)

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Steve has his head on Billy’s bare chest, face pressed firmly against it, his chest hair tickles his nose and makes him want to sneeze.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	and I think it’s finally safe (for me to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is but enjoy :) 
> 
> title from halsey’s song finally // beautiful stranger!

Steve has his head on Billy’s bare chest, face pressed firmly against it, his chest hair tickles his nose and makes him want to sneeze. And Billy is scratching through his hair, petting him soft and slow, and Steve almost purrs, _almost,_

He turns his head, pressing his lips into the golden skin, feeling the scratch of hair against them, he presses a kiss small and chaste. He continues pressing them further up, slowly, _slowly_ ,

And he stops at the gold pendant, he looks up slightly, sees Billy’s been watching him, eyes dark and gnawing at his bottom lip. Steve hesitates for a second, before leaning down and pressing his lips against the gold, Billy let’s out a whimper so _soft_ ,

Their skin is warm pressed against each other, and Billy’s hand feels like fire against Steve’s cheek. His thumb traces down and along his lips, Steve kisses at the pad of it, and his lips _tingle_ ,

“M’so fucking lucky,” Billy rasps out, and it hits Steve deep in his gut, pushing around his insides and kicking the walls and he’s never felt so cared for, so protected, so _loved,_


End file.
